


Самый последний рубеж

by Seymour_Ridy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Character Study, Dreams, Humor, Logic, M/M, Missing Scene, Misunderstandings, Philosophy, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Psychology, Sexual Identity, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Telepathy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seymour_Ridy/pseuds/Seymour_Ridy
Summary: Каким бы талантливым и везучим ни был человек, он всё равно не идеален. Люди не могу быть идеальными, но могут принимать мудрые решения. Этот парадокс притягивает вулканцев, хотя они, конечно, никогда не смогут об этом сказать.





	Самый последний рубеж

**Author's Note:**

> Рейтинга "слэш" тут... не было. Потому что в официальных источниках он в принципе не отрицается. А ещё он не обязателен для понимания природы отношений человека и вулканца.

_«Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, ваш отец гордился бы вами!»_

Гордился бы. А как же иначе. Скоро вся земная раса будет им гордиться, если уже, наконец, придёт разрешение отдать швартовы с границ «ИСО-324», где почти никаких планет, тем более обитаемых, не оказалось. А ведь от родимой «Солнечной системы» Энтерпрайз считай и не отдалялся.

Капитан Кирк предпочитал придерживаться своего графика.  
Поэтому с официального начала многолетней экспедиции график всех членов экипажа стал самым плотным за всю их службу. Мониторинг пространства вели без перерыва, разведгруппы отправлялись по первым не отмеченным в реестре позывным. Джим не мог допустить пробуксовки. Несколько недель реабилитации и починки отсеков итак чувствовались, как временная отставка, поэтому теперь медлить было нельзя. Боунз периодически говорил ему что-то на счёт «посттравматического синдрома», и ещё, что Энтерпрайз — не лошадь, чтобы гнать её, как на скачках. Действительно, сравнивать элитное космическое судно-лабораторию с лошадью мог только мистер МакКой. Интересно, что бы сказал на это Скотти. К тому же Боунз не первый, кто советовал Джиму побольше спать. Не понятно только зачем, ведь капитан нормально спит по земным меркам и ещё более нормально бодрствует по ним же. Подумаешь, сны иногда были немного странными.

В первый раз, когда Джиму внезапно приснился Спок, он списал это на множество разных причин. На резкую, как осиновый кол, внешность вулканца, на коричневую жижу, которую автоматика корабля выдавала за кофе, на давно забытый доклад по Зигмунду Фрейду, который Джима заставили писать в старшей школе. Ещё наверное сказывалась недавняя годовщина смерти отца, так иронично совпадающая с днём рождения.

Джим уже не удивлялся, что его подсознание — то, что нахально бодрствует, пока ты сам спишь — начинало хорошенько глючить.

И переживать тут было не о чем, ведь они со Споком месяцами друг от друга не отходили. Природа деятельности командующей верхушки совпадает на девяносто пять процентов, тем более в долгосрочном марш-броске по Вселенной. Поэтому в том, чтобы узреть энного члена экипажа во сне, причём именно тогда, когда отношения в команде стали заметно укрепляться, не было ничего удивительного.

Это было естественно, как зубы почистить. Боунз так и сказал бы.

Наверное, стоило поговорить с доком об этом по душам.  
Хотя, боже, нет! Даже под прицелом атомной боеголовки или принудительной транквилизаторной клизмы Джим не стал бы поднимать эту тему при Боунзе. Ему и себе сложно было признаться, не то чтобы кому-то ещё. Сон раз оказался не похожим ни на что, абсолютно неординарным и ужасным. Проще говоря, эротическим.

Не сказать, что Спок прямо-таки резал глаз своим видом. Ну как, только по началу. Джиму достаточно долго претили личности с напускной строгостью и холодностью, под которой якобы прячется чувственная душа и пылает сильная страсть, поэтому поведение вулканца предсказуемо его задевало. Ибо зачем? Зачем такие сложности? Не проще ли быть искренним и открытым? В жизни итак хватает преград помимо дурацких человеческих идиотизмов и комплексов.  
Вот только в случае Спока это оказался не совсем «человеческий» идиотзим, какой уж там комплекс.  
Спок был живым прототипом фразы «в омуте черти водятся», только омут в десять раз глубже.

Джим сразу подметил, насколько велик градус притяжения этого индивида для женской половины Вселенной. И совершенно не чувствовал позыва это прекратить, хотя никогда не любил, если кто-то превосходит его в данной стезе. Почему-то с самой первой встречи Джеймс-тире-герой-Кирк не ощущал обычного мужского соперничества со Споком.

И тогда он сразу про себя предположил, что вулканец скорее отвечает интересам мужчин. Ну тех, которые не занимаются этим с женщинами. Сам то Джим ещё как занимался и много. Так что у него не было причин считать Спока ни отталкивающим, ни привлекательным.  
Капитан Кирк со временем понял одно: эта вымуштрованная, напичканная знаниями остроухая шваб… персона экзотического происхождения стоит борьбы за обладание ею. Точнее им. И не «обладание», а «наличие в экипаже». В общем, для деятельности Энтерпрайза он настоящая находка.

Что было приятно, так это то, что Джим постепенно начинал понимать Спока без слов. Чувствовал его мотивы, не смотря на встающие иногда поперёк горла повадки. Назвать это взаимопониманием язык не поворачивался, ибо — боже милосердный! — как часто они спорили. И всё же их стили управления невербально сочетались, словно это было придумано и спроектировано кем-то специально. Скотти на днях как раз обмолвился термином _«надстраивающаяся взаимопрогрессия, соединяющая полюса»_. Прекрасный вердикт. Особенно прекрасный для дружбы под бутылку виски.

Но, как бы это ни называлось и чем бы не подкреплялось, Джиму теперь снилось то, что снилось.

В последующие разы видеть Спока во сне было уже не так страшно. Он нередко представал в довольно забавной ситуации, вряд ли возможной в реальности. Однако, когда Джиму вновь привиделся кошмарный эротический хард-кор с участием их обоих, это снова ударило по мозгам. И стало немного напрягать. Хотя, учитывая, что Спок с его длинными ушами и не менее длинными ногами доминировал в его визуальном пространстве, слово «напрягать» было слабым определением.  
Страшен был не сам сон, а то, что он может повториться. Ведь тогда Джеймс-истинный-бабник-Кирк уже не сможет назвать себя абсолютным гетеросексуалом.

Что ж, дожили.  
Фантазии о другом мужчине.  
Подумаешь, как будто с ним в этой жизни не случалось более трагичных событий.  
Хотя, иногда Джим хотел бы уметь сказать себе нет. Просто: «Нет, блин, и точка!».

Вообще, у Джима никогда не было проблем с толерантностью. Отсутствие толерантности в далёком прошлом чуть не стоило человечеству социальной независимости и миллиардов жизней. Войны, бушевавшие до начала полётов в космос, всегда были и останутся самым отвратительным отрывком той истории. К счастью, спустя много лет, люди научились ценить то, что индивидуально, и нашли приемлемым не борьбу, а сосуществование.  
Джим очень любил историю, постоянно читал что-нибудь на досуге. И был убеждён в достоверности старой поговорки, что, если человек не ценит прошлое, он будет обречён повторять те же ошибки.

Джим очень быстро учился. И предпочитал думать о самом себе, что он — очень открытый парень. Исследователь, первооткрыватель. Его бы не было на этом посту, не будь он именно таким. Всегда готовым к новому, неизвестному, к всеохватывающим переменам. Стремление всей его жизни ощущать и познавать эти перемены, будь то относительно Вселенной или самого себя.

Так что, нет, Джима абсолютно не угнетало это новое открытие. Бисексуальность жизненным принципам не противоречит. Даже если так, Джеймс-истинный-жигало-Кирк будет иметь на редкость хороший вкус в мужчинах.

Что беспокоило Джима, так это один конкретный вопрос.

С какого кибер-коромысла в двадцать пять лет увлечение исключительно женщинами вдруг распространилось на что-то ещё? Неужели великий гипоталамус решил потроллить над своим хозяином и выпустить самый важный гормон слегка попозже?

Джим отлично помнил, как его первой сексуальной фантазией стала молодая учительница по биологии в седьмом классе. Мисс Гарм была той ещё штучкой, это да. Джим научился взламывать «детский контроль» на проводном телекоммуникаторе, установленном на имя его отчима, в четырнадцать, и уже тогда разряжал все потребности формирующегося мужского начала под первоклассное американское порно. Свой первый опыт Джим получил с женщиной старше него, и в последствие до и после поступления в Звёздную Академию поделился им со многими желающими ровесницами.

Так, с какого ядрёного метеорита ему это прилетело?

Но беда никогда не приходит одна. По случайности первым объектом его инновационной страсти стал не кто-нибудь, а чопорный дотошный вулканец, который скорее всего ни разу в своей «правильной жизни» не фантазировал ни о чём подобном. Что уж говорить про мысли о мужчинах.  
Единственный человек, к которому Спок когда-либо в присутствии Джима проявлял физический интерес, была Ухура. Пусть этим отношениям, которые итак были запрещены по уставу, пришёл конец, предпочтения вулканца были яснее ясного. Вот если бы суждение об ориентации всегда могло ссылаться на предыдущий романтический или физиологический опыт, то, наверное, Джим мог бы так же уверенно думать и о себе. Но увы, свое кредо «исключение из правил» ему уже никак не изменить.

Спок, вероятно, забился бы в истерике, услышь он предложение о свидании от капитана корабля. Если бы он вообще умел смеяться, конечно, что до сих пор является одной из ярких тем обсуждения с Боунзом. Док уверял, что вулканцы не способны составить свои лицевые мышцы в подобие улыбки даже под страхом смерти. Джим же подозревал, что у них есть некое чувство юмора, просто не всегда различимое и, что больше всего сбивает с толку, не всегда выдаваемое. При любой космической профессии юмор просто необходим, иначе крыша поедет.

Так или иначе, Спок никогда, ни за что, ни при каких обстоятельствах не должен был об этом узнать.

Слишком многое Джим отдал за свое место на капитанском кресле исследовательского космического судна, носящего герб Объединенного Звёздного Флота. Теперь у него есть самый большой корабль, оснащённый по последнему слову, лучшая команда, и в высшей степени ответственный первый помощник. О чём ещё человек его ремесла мог мечтать?

Джим понимал, что его позиция теперь далека от того, чем он раньше щеголял перед временными любовницам. И, благодаря приобретённому опыту, он больше не сомневался в приоритетах и обязанностях, поставленных перед собой.  
В мире хватало людей, желающих ему смерти хотя бы за то, что он стал капитаном в таком молодом возрасте, да ещё и первым кадетом, скакнувшим «из грязи в князи». Джим не хотел примешивать к этому букету неприятностей ещё и секс. Ну по крайней мере не конкретно этот.

Да, Джим редко мог сказать себе нет. Но умел бросить словцом покрепче, когда это было необходимо.

* * *

Капитану Кирку становилось всё более неуютно от собственного блуждания взглядом по мостику.  
Он то и дело натыкался на Спока в разных дислокациях, будь это на мониторе коммуникатора или в паре дюймов от плеча. По началу ему было даже весело играть с ним в гляделки, ведь, бог свидетель, вулканца было за что раздражать. Так что ответить на взгляд идиотской улыбкой, чтобы тот поразмыслил, что это значит, казалось вполне сносным издевательством.

В итоге Джим так увлекся, что перестал понимать разницу между случайным пересечением взглядов и прямой провокацией. Его стали часто окликать подчинённые, так что свободно пялиться по сторонам становилось опасно. Благо, выполнение заданий не оставляло никому времени на раздумья. Хотя иногда Джиму просто хотелось отослать Спока с глаз долой.

Потому что, как ни трудно это признавать, в нём было куда больше приятных черт, чем Джим видел, когда их обязанности в первый раз пересеклись.

Капитану Кирку иногда искренне хотелось вернуться в прошлое время и в ту же колею мыслей, когда он ещё не понимал всей прелести как этого индивида, так и дружбы с ним. Хотелось перестать понимать, что, не смотря ни на что, Спок, к сожалению, его восхищает.

Это просто пиндец.

Нет, куда большим пиндецом для Джима было то, как сильно этот вулканец выделяется среди других членов команды. Неужели ему так сложно не быть заметным? Хотя бы на чуть-чуть, хотя бы на промилле! Сбавить этот дебильный отблеск идеальности, ослепляющий за километр.

Джиму с трудом удавалось не зацикливаться на этом ярком образе, чтобы, не дай бог, его подсознание не начало опять выкидывать финтов. Ему это почти удалось, если бы однажды во время сбора экстренных данных Споку не пришлось подойти к навигационным консолям, над которыми он нагнулся очень далеко вперёд.

Капитан Кирк никогда так сильно не желал одновременно провалиться сквозь землю, до которой было, к сожалению, далеко, и остановить всё космическое время. И ещё он не помнил, когда последний раз в жизни краснел.

Этот невольный жест Спока с лихвой перекрывал все его предыдущие огрехи, даже привычку находить логические, чтоб его, ошибки в рапортах. Джим не представлял, что вулканская задница, чья бы из них она не была, окажется столь же молчаливо-выразительной, как и её расовый обладатель.

В последствии щёки Джима обдавало жаром каждый раз, когда в поле зрения появлялась верхняя часть этих необъятных ног. Командор Спок заправлял научным отделом корабля, поэтому обязан был нагибаться над любого рода консолями каждый божий день.  
Какой умелый проектировщик сделал эти современные панели передатчиков такими горизонтальными, Джим даже не догадывался, но заранее хотел ему врезать. Загвоздка была в том, что он это заметил, и неизбежно замечал в последствии. Взгляд падал на спину вулканца, будто сам по себе. И всё бы ничего, зрелище недурно, но это становилось одной большой зрительной проблемой.

Как назло, именно первый помощник обязан был подсобить, когда капитан сам не мог решить важную мысленную задачу. Джим и вправду не разбирался в подгонке фактов так хорошо, как Спок. Единственное, к чему приводили его долгие внутренние споры с самим собой, это то, что его возникшая привязанность к вулканцу переходит пределы товарищества и близкой дружбы. И что это очень плохо.

Боунз в утешение сказал бы, что вулканцы вообще дружить не умеют.

Капитан Кирк уже сомневался, что дело было в его вынужденном воздержании на долгосрочном высоком посту. Из-за чего ему часто являлись эротические сны, но без мужчин.  
Впрочем, это ощущение, которое он теперь испытывал, не поддавалось психологическим описаниям о предпочтениях. Предпочтение мужчин или предпочтение женщин — нет, дело было не в этом.  
Спасибо тому ненаглядному докладу по Фрейду. Этот знаменитый мужик как раз и про «подсознание» и про «отрицание» в своих работах упоминал. Окончательно запутал.

Ну что ж, допустим, это можно принять.  
Допустим, Спок ему нравится.  
И, допустим, Джима к нему тянет.  
Он ведь пытался находить аргументы против, но они все отпали в процессе.  
Ну ладно, хорошо. Пусть это значит, что ему нравятся мужчины…  
Хотя, мать вашу, что за бред? Речь только об одном представителе мужского пола, а не о всех остальных.  
Только Спока в «копилку увлечений» и можно добавить, больше нет претендентов.  
Это даже представлять смешно.  
После длительного самокопания отношение Джима к мужской половине Вселенной никак не поменялось. Наверное.

А вдруг Спок — это такое невероятно идеальное существо, которое у всех вызывает духовное благоговение. И только у Джеймса-трахоголика-Кирка вызвало безотказное бурное желание.  
Ну конечно. Да сам Спок сказал бы, что это «крайне нелогично». К тому же, учитывая, какие характеристики в его адрес дают некоторые члены экипажа, в частности из мед-отдела, вообще уже стоило закрыть тему.

Значит, мысль о бисексуальности может быть верна. Джиму осталось подтвердить это, и, чем скорее, тем лучше, потому что терпение не было его сильной стороной.  
Пора было искать повод «сойти на берег», ибо Джим не мог позволить себе экспериментировать на своих же. Решать проблему путем принуждения членов экипажа помочь с сексуальной идентификацией всё равно что сложить на них брачную ответственность. Нет, не таким образом действует лидер. Нужды команды на первом месте, свои на втором.

К счастью, в ближайшие несколько дней Джим с небольшой группой отправлялся на спутник с колонией добытчиков, чтобы пополнить топливные запасы на корабле. Он честно не представлял, где, когда и как сможет поставить свой маленький эксперимент, включающий постороннего мужчину, но надеялся, что как-нибудь всё устаканится. Что же касалось привлечения внимания, тут он был почти уверен, что справится. Процессы соблазнения любых индивидов всегда похожи.

В день отправки, когда были отданы все приказы и Джим оказался по ту сторону двери шаттла, его первым пунктом назначения стал укромный уголок за стойкой бара. Капитан Кирк нацепил свой лучший синий костюм и заранее самыми вескими аргументами заставил Боунза остаться на корабле, чтобы близкий друг не помешал этой спонтанной авантюре. И теперь, заказав местное пойло, довольно неплохое на его вкус, Джим старался побольше улыбаться. Только на этот раз не девушкам.

На удивление, его сигнал был быстро распознан и принят одним пареньком — человеком, насколько можно было судить по внешности, — который неспешно подошёл и подсел рядом.

— Может угостить тебя чем-нибудь? — спросил длинноволосый брюнет с чёрными, как сам космос, глазами. Его интонации предполагали самое то, за чем Джим сюда и пожаловал.

— Может, — с улыбкой ответил он, стараясь не выдать в себе новичка, потому что чувствовал, как сердце колотится под рёбрами.

Стоп, если он всё-таки по природе бисексуален, разве он должен нервничать при виде другого такого же человека?  
Хотя, вспоминая свой первый опыт с девушкой, когда у него жутко тряслись руки и взрывалась от давления голова, пока он изо всех сил пытался сохранять то, что осталось от его инстинкта самосохранения, лишь бы не кончить раньше партнёрши и не заслужить тем самым позорную кличку «Джимми-писькошустрик»… то наверное это не так удивительно.

Да, возраст не играет абсолютно никакой роли в том, что касается получения первого опыта и сопутствующей нервной встряски.  
Приятно в этом убедиться.  
Как и в десятке других подлостей жизни. Например, когда ты рапортуешь перед высокопоставленным лицом, и у тебя дико чешется нос. Или когда испускаешь случайный шептун в абсолютной тишине на собрании студсовета. Всё это необходимо стойко пережить. Взять волю в руки, нацепить на лицо свою самую обаятельную улыбку, и ждать, надеясь, что дальше всё будет лучше.  
Джеймс Кирк всегда так делал.

Незнакомец плавно, но достаточно внезапно придвинулся ближе, оказавшись в личном пространстве собеседника. Джим почувствовал, как его и без того учащенный пульс подскочил до сверхскорости. Он даже не понял, как отодвинулся, ибо сделал это совершенно инстинктивно, пытаясь вернуть себе комфорт.  
Что-то ему подсказывало, что само это движение конкретно отвечало на мучающий его вопрос. Его тело отторгало чужую мужскую природу. Значит, ему это не нравилось. Значит, дело было вовсе не в ориентации.  
Перед глазами, будто в насмешку, встал образ Спока, вопросительно поднявшего бровь.

Брюнет за баром подозрительно нахмурился, а затем, разочарованно покачав головой, уверенно сказал:

— Ты с кем-то.

— Что? Нет, — ответил Джим чуть более взволнованно, чем хотел. — У меня никого нет.

— О, ещё как есть, — заверил его незнакомец. — Я бетазоид, если ты не заметил. И я ясно вижу того, кого бы ты на самом деле сейчас предпочел видеть рядом с собой.

Приехали.  
Бетазоид.  
Из всех возможных рас и разновидностей, Джиму, как назло, перепало экспериментальное интимное общение с телепатом. Не удивительно, учитывая его везение по жизни.  
Хотя, возможно это наоборот удача. Сам Джим сейчас не мог разобраться в себе, и теперь эта встреча с бетозоидом возможно и была ключом ко всему.

— Ну, это всё равно вряд ли получится, — начал объяснять Джим, — я ведь не имею на него никаких планов. Мне просто хочется знать, вдруг он… как бы особое исключение из правил.

— Зачем тебе это знать? — прямо спросил брюнет. — Почему ты задаешься этими дурацкими вопросами? Чтобы уместить это чувство внутри себя? Видно же, ты хочешь то, что хочешь. — Он картинно облизнул губы. — Думаешь, что, даже если бы ты определил, какого пола особи тебя привлекают, это стало бы определением того, что ты чувствуешь к этому парню?

Джим шумно выдохнул, разжимая кулаки.  
Чёрт бы побрал этих юродивых телепатов. Они никакие не «ключи ко всему», которые вроде как открывают плотные двери познания, чтобы узреть истину. Они просто недоделанные философы, которые сеют ещё больше вопросов в тех, кто итак по самые уши запутан.

— Не то чтобы определением, нет, — поправил Джим. — Я хочу, чтобы меня это отпустило.

Темноволосый незнакомец вдруг громко рассмеялся.

— Желаю удачи, — сказал он, поднимаясь, — она тебе понадобится. — После этого он ушёл в неясном направлении, видимо в поисках более приемлемой для него компании.

Джим не знал, как интерпретировать данный диалог. Кроме того, что он не узнал ничего нового, эта встреча оставила в нём неприятное ощущение ещё большего разлада.

* * *

— Думать, что у человека есть судьба, это бред, верно? — спросил Джим у Боунза, как только приземлился рядом с ним за обеденный стол.

Док обессиленно вздохнул, закатывая глаза, затем проглотил то, чем до этого с аппетитом набивал рот, и прогаркал:

— Едрить твою, Джим, опять философия раньше девяти ноль-ноль! Сейчас я готов кому-нибудь между глаз заехать, чем беседу поддержать, как будто не знаешь!

Попивая желеобразный недокофе, Джим молчаливо выжидал нужного момента. Наконец, док выпустил пар и с чувством отозвался на первоначальный вопрос.

— Прав на счёт судьбы. Брехня полная! Люди слишком часто прикрываются этим, чтобы объяснить свои эгоистичные поступки. Моя бывшая так и вела себя! — Боунз стал говорить громким тонким фальцетом, подражая манерной интонации люто ненавидимой им женщины: — О, видимо такова судьба, дорогой, ты ведь понимаешь?

Джиму пришлось прикрыть рот, чтобы не оплевать стол.

— Полный бред! — Док прокашлялся. — По мне, так человек сам решает, что делать, и точка. С чего вдруг ты это спросил?

В этот момент Джиму стало интереснее дно стакана, чем лицо Боунза. Он приговорил остатки коричневой жижи, лишь бы не показать расплывающейся нервной ухмылки.

Если тот случайно подвернувшийся «Телепатозоид» был прав на счет притяжения к другому индивиду, которое важно само по себе, а не требует причин, то у Джима появлялся ещё ряд интересов в сторону вулканца, которые он не знал даже, как обозвать.  
В лиричном языке это была бы «безосновательная привязанность».  
Люди часто, буквально на каждом шагу, испытывают самую различную привязанность: к вещами, к воспоминаниям, к чему-то живому. Где грань между ценностью природных факторов, душевной плотаникой и физическим влечением? Есть ведь ещё куча моментов, которые стоило бы учесть. Здравый смысл, например.

И, в отличие от туманных речей инопланетянина-буддиста, Боунз был достаточно прямолинеен, чтобы уж точно сказать Джиму всё прямо в лицо. Строгий и справедливый, как отче наш, и пробивной, как метеорит. Таков был старый добрый Доктор МакКой. Если по отчетам он врачевал, как бог, то простая беседа с ним уже должна была стать его личным медицинским патентом.

— Да просто интересно, — сказал Джим, неопределённо качая головой. — Задумался, как появляются всякие параллельные вселенные. Если бы ты вот сказал «это точно произойдет», а оно не происходит, или наоборот происходит то, чего ты не предполагал, и ты сидишь и думаешь… как бы оно всё пошло иначе.

Упоминание параллельной вселенной достаточно мощно намекало на «Прайм Спока», так как Джим много раз говорил о нём раньше. Доку должно было хватить пары секунд…

— Если перевести с «языка Кирка» на всеобщий, то это будет так.

Даже меньше пары секунд. Боунз опять изменил интонацию, делая ударение на каждое слово.

— «Когда я, Джеймс-уверенный-в-себе-Кирк, почувствовал привязанность к своему первому помощнику, я стал Джеймс-унылое-говно-Кирк, потому что Джеймс Кирк не умеет быть кем-то — капитаном и тем более унылым говном — в пол силы!» — красноречивый тон дока ставил в конце предложения точку, однако Джим не успел раскрыть и рта, как тот продолжил: — Вместо того, чтобы принять это, как мужчина, ты отринул все достоверные факты, даже те, что «старый Спок» внедрил в твою никчемную думалку, и решил, что ваша духовная связь, на которую он почти молился, вообще не имеет смысла. В их реальности, как ты догадался, имела со всеми вытекающими, а в твоей, вот блин досада, нет! И теперь ты пришёл ко мне, чтобы убедиться в достоверности или недостоверности своей диссонансной идеи. Я хоть где-нибудь ошибся? — в голосе не было вопроса.

Не совсем то, что ожидал услышать Джим, но Боунз волей-неволей всегда превосходил его ожидания. Док, должно быть, имел в предках этих самых бетазоидов или кого похлеще, иначе как он умел так не по-человечески зреть в корень.

— Как ты смог…? Я что, излучаю какую-то ауру или у меня на лице всё написано? Что за уверенность?

Боунз вздохнул ещё более театрально, чем у него это обычно выходило и откинулся на спинку стула, видимо уже не рассчитывая доесть свой завтрак с удовольствием. Джим чувствовал в этом частично свою вину, однако его совесть сейчас была всецело поглощена другим аспектом.

— Ты меня жутко недооцениваешь, и это, — Боунз ткнул в сторону друга пальцем, — уже оскорбление! Я же тебя знаю, Джим. С самого нашего знакомства помню, как ты крутился перед своими девчонками. Сперва была Рут, потом ты так же выделывался перед Дженис, потом была Кэтрин. Кажется, по одному году обучения в Академии. Я твой брачный танец уже просто выучил, чёрт подери! И сейчас я вижу, как ты в той же манере бессознательно выплясываешь перед нашим талантливым учёным-вулканцем. — Всплеснув руками, док вновь облокотился на стол. — Видишь ли, при встрече с новым человеком, если тебе он не особо интересен, ты нацепляешь личину «весёлого перца, легко добившегося всего в жизни» и собираешь воображаемые автографы. А, если тебе действительно нравится человек, ты обычно подключаешь свой ненаглядный интеллект, начинаешь собирать все когда-либо прочитанные тобой цитаты, работы современных учёных, художественные шедевры, отрывки песен, да что угодно! В общем выглядишь, как задрот, и напрочь отключаешь режим плэйбоя. Флиртуешь по-настоящему ты именно мозгами, Джим. Словом, артист ты отменный, и я не думаю, что ты когда-нибудь изменишься.

— Про артиста это лестно, — неопределённо буркнул Джим, не понимая, обескураживает его дотошное откровение друга, или, того хуже, пугает. Неужели у него вправду такая органичная тенденция? И по ней можно столько прочитать?  
В команде тоже знают? Не говоря уже о самом проницательном члене экипажа.

— Не парься, ковбой, ребятам делать нечего, как высматривать твои паттерны поведения. Это заметно только тем, кто учился на медика и жил с тобой несколько лет в общаге, — Боунз заискивающе улыбнулся, не понятно, то ли дружелюбно, то ли наоборот. По нему никогда не понятно. Это немного успокоило Джима, но не обнадёжило.

— Так судьба…? — начал он.

— Это пустое абстрактное слово, способное оправдать, но не решить проблему. Ты и я хорошо это понимаем, — заключил Боунз, отпил своего кофе и тут же сморщился. — Однако…

Только Джим было решил, что вопрос закрыт, как прозвучало это коронное «Однако». Хуже сего слова в исполнении Боунза было только «Чёрт подери!».

— Есть такая штука, которая называется типаж, — лицо дока растянулось в одной из его злободневных улыбок. — Ты никогда не задумывался, что даже у такого мартовского кота, как ты, есть конкретные предпочтения? И речь не о пышных формах и милых мордашках, а о личном физическом соответствии. Помню, в институте у нас куратор проводил одно исследование: наблюдал за близнецами, которых разлучили при рождении. Результат был таков, что те всегда оказывались на одном карьерном пути, выбирали похожие профессии и, в конце концов, одинаковых супругов. Именно тогда, когда их разлучали. Видишь, «типаж» это не социологический термин, а научный. Это генетическая предрасположенность. Скажу тебе больше: когда другой Спок говорил о том, какое значение имеет для него другой Джим, ты сначала не поверил, потому что решил, что ваши версии не имеют ничего общего. А теперь, погляди, у вас двоих тоже всё налаживается и склеивается. Не важно, в какой реальности или какой вселенной, любая версия Спока всегда будет частью твоего экипажа, частью твоей деятельности, частью твоей жизни. Это предрасположенность, записанная в ваши ДНК, а не какая-то там карма.

— Хорошо-хорошо, значит, у меня есть типаж, — согласно закивал Джим. — Значит Рут, Дженис, Кэтрин… да ещё теперь и Спок… все они похожи между собой? — он прыснул и рассмеялся. — Брось, Боунз, у них же расы абсолютно разные. Я уж не говорю о _половом_ отличии.

— Они все занимаются углублённой наукой, Джим, — пояснил Боунз. — Помимо прочего, они наверняка имеют разный межпланетный менталитет, но, что у них общего, так это научный склад ума. Ты мне сам рассказывал, что у твоих подруг показатель был выше среднего по своей сфере. Следовательно, они изначально были заточены под исследовательскую деятельностью. Так же, как ты. Я более чем уверен, что чуть меньший «АйКю» тебя не заинтересует, тем более не возбудит. К тому же, никто из них сперва не воспринял тебя всерьёз. А ты у нас всегда любил переть против поезда.

На это Джим не мог не улыбнуться. Переть против поезда — это да. Наверное, в глубине души Джеймс-таран-поездов-Кирк был моральным мазохистом.  
Но Боунз явно не закончил. Он вообще редко быстро заканчивал, если дело доходило до поучения Джима.

— Так, казалось бы, что тебя не устраивает? То, что тебя привлекает дерзкий инопланетянин-мужик? Нет, это, конечно, новость. Но, согласись, в нашей работе встречались парадоксы и похуже. Тебя беспокоит другое, Джим. Что эти люди стоят с тобой на равных везде, где ты привык быть первым. А я знаю, как тебя это нервирует. Эти люди тебе абсолютно не подвластны, тебя это сводит с ума, но при этом и хочется продолжать видеть их рядом, — Боунз несколько раз ткнул пальцем в стол, делая внушительное ударение на последние слова. — Потому что только рядом с таким человеком ты сам развиваешься. Так что, тебя напрягает не расовая или половая принадлежность своего первого помощника. Тебя пугает, сколько власти над собой ты отдаешь ему каждый день, покуда знаешь, что не в твоих силах загнать его под ноготь. — Док вынужденно приговорил остатки своего недокофе и добавил: — Мне в принципе не сложно понять, почему ты прикипел к этому типу.

Джим нахмурился, ощущая потребность протестовать каждой фразе, но непрерывная и настырная речь Боунза не дала его мыслям быть озвученными.

— Спок так твердо держит свою планку, что не дает падать и твоей. В отличие от многих лабораторных зомби в учёном кругу, у него хорошая межрасовая адаптация и природное тактическое чутьё, как ты заметил. Поэтому, если одного несёт к чёрту на рога, то следом несётся и другой. Вы делаете это неосознанно, а остальной команде остается только держать штаны, чтоб не наложить в них от страха. Боже, Джим, да вы два расчётливых и одновременно безбашенных кретина, коих нет ни в одной звёздной системе.

Боунз говорил серьёзно, но глаза его смеялись.

— Спросишь, почему у тебя не срослось с бывшими подругами? Ну, тут причины две. Во-первых, они метили в совершенно другую область. Рут ушла в вирусную биологию, насколько я помню, а Кэт и Дженис занесло глубоко в земную политику. Собственно, ваши пути сами собой разошлись. А Спок, как мы знаем, пришёл помогать исследовать космос и на данный момент приписан к тебе на долгие года вперёд. Во-вторых, Джим, женщины, какими бы прекрасными существами они не представали в определённый момент, не будут пытаться тебя понять, в отличие от индивида твоего же пола.

Боунз задумчиво вздохнул. Но стоило Джиму открыть рот, чтобы наконец высказаться, как док заключил:

— У вас один путь, Джим. Путь по чёртовым звёздам, — он усмехнулся. — Вы оба хотите знать больше, чем есть, и, расширяя свой кругозор, расширять его для остальных. Таким образом, Спок это и умелый спутник и внимательный путеводитель. А теперь он ещё и твоя вулканская терапия от похождения налево.

Боунз искренне рассмеялся. А у Джима на этот раз пропали все слова, коме тех, которые велели бы доку заткнуться. Такой сарказм был уже излишним. Как будто Джим вёл настолько развратный образ жизни, что нуждался в присмотре, или, того хуже, привязанности к Споку, как наказание. Находить девушку на одну ночь не такое уж плохое умение. Это же обоим приятно. Это не настоящие отношения, которые были когда-то с Дженис. Или Рут. Или Кэтрин. И которые он вполне способен поддерживать, как нормальный человек. Наверное.

Кто бы подсказал, что делать теперь?

Джиму опять было не суждено высказаться, потому что док, по всей видимости, не собирался его щадить.

— Послушай, что я скажу. Тебе не обязательно кидаться ему на шею, и боже упаси меня это увидеть! Но, возможно, это твой реальный шанс на обретение тех отношений, которые ты с треском рвал и которые тебе физически необходимы. Причём, на этот раз тебе не придётся соотносить их с постоянными отлучками. Не придётся даже оставлять пост. Не придётся прощаться, возвращаться, и бесконечно распутствовать… Всё здесь, рядышком! К тому же, зная целеустремлённость нашего вулканца, плюс его «старого прототипа», вы будете путешествовать всегда вместе, до конца дней своих.

Это было не смешно, но Джиму хотелось расхохотаться над заключением Боунза.

— Если тебе это поможет, я заметил, что и у него к тебе есть какая-то невыразимая тяга. Ты видел, как он ходит и как поворачивается? — Док заметно оживился, жестикулируя руками. — Короче, у остроухих есть только два вида реакции: когда что-то заслуживает ответного жеста, и когда можно продолжать пялиться, как истукан. Так вот, видел бы ты, каким подвижным становится наш киборг, когда ты к нему обращаешься. Я уж не говорю о тех случаях, когда его колбасило, практически как эпилептика. Ты кстати вряд ли это заметил, потому что был в отключке. Так что, друг мой, как врач, я уверен, что ваши переживания категорически и условно совпадают.

Джим поднял удивлённый взгляд. Он ещё пребывал где-то на трети монолога, пытаясь разложить по полочкам в голове все сказанные Буонзом слова, и не успел осмыслить последние. Капитан Кирк не стал бы никогда признавать, но речи дока заставляли его сердце сжиматься, как у взволнованного школьника.

Наконец, после недолгих раздумий он сказал:

— Ты кретин, Боунз. — Лицо бесконтрольно растягивалось в улыбке, которую хотелось скрыть. — Только всё хуже сделал.

Док усмехнулся, поднимаясь из-за стола.

— Не за что.

* * *

Решением Джима, на которое его так усердно наталкивал Боунз, было ничего не решать.

Когда он выбрал такую тактику в первый раз, это привело его в бар на краю галактики, где он пытался играть в «соблазнялки» с инопланетянином-телепатом. А потом — к тому самому диалогу с Боунзом, который даже диалогом не назовёшь.

Это был порочный круг. Джим повидал немало порочных кругов, но ни один ещё не доводил его до такого отчаяния, как «поиск своей ориентации».

Как поэтично, сказал бы Скотти.

Джим по прежнему мог наслаждаться свой ежедневной рутиной, которую не каждый мог себе позволить в Звёздном Флоте, однако, время премерзко тянулось изо дня в день.

С чувствами возиться было неохота. Чувствам, видимо, это не нравилось, потому что интенсивность, с которой краснело лицо капитана при виде ног вулканца возле консолей, только росла, а дискомфорт и нервозность по поводу диагноза Боузна крепли, как гиалуроновый кварцит.

По хорошему счёту, всё это было ему не нужно и вообще стоило забросить в самые неосязаемые материи. Но при этом, как бы уверенно Джим себя не чувствовал, привычный энтузиазм внутри то и дело угасал.  
Даже когда ему приходилось сосредотачиваться на чём-то важном, его мозг успевал отметить, где Спок находится, что делает, куда смотрит.

Апогеем становились моменты случайного уединения, от которых Джима порой подмывало расшибиться головой о стенку. Например в лифте, круговые ртутные лампы которого оставляли на волосах вулканца очень чёткий и яркий блик, из-за чего сами пряди становились похожи на редкую метеоритную породу. И у Джима возникала идея подтвердить это на ощупь.  
Благо это была лишь идея, и этажей в Энтерпрайзе было не так много.

Для остальных Джим оставался таким же, как всегда, и больше не разговаривал с Боунзом на эту тему, даже если тот намекал. По правде, ему было не сложно контролировать себя в присутствии Спока. На работе его проблема не отражалась, а вот на настроении сказывалась постоянно, что пропускалось мимо отчетов, благодаря капитанской должности, и, возможно благодаря ей же, не позволяла ему самому отвлекаться.

Джим смотрел на это с юмором. Это было просто ещё одним испытанием. Силы, моральной выдержки или стойкости сердца. Не важно, Джеймс Кирк вынесет всё, что преподнесет ему жизнь.

И жизнь преподносила.

После старта с очередной звёздной границы Спок сам запросил капитана о личной беседе и добавил, что, раз уж капитан так долго находит предлог не разговаривать с ним, не значит ли это, что ему стоит думать о переводе.

Подумать о переводе на расстоянии в несколько тысяч световых лет от Земли мог только вулканец. Или полу-вулканец.

Джим заверил его в обратном. А на непосредственный вопрос о том, сколько раз он ему, Споку, отказывал в беседе, получил внушительный и, как обычно, точный ответ: «Восемнадцать раз за последние двадцать пять недель».

Двадцать пять недель. Восемь земных месяцев. Боже, Джиму казалось, что время наоборот идёт медленно.

Сами по себе личные беседы со Споком шли на пользу. Потому что решать особо острые вопросы при всех очень долго, а договориться заранее — милое дело, ибо последнее время их споры изрядно эволюционировали в каютные дебаты. И капитан корабля, видимо, уже порядком ими пренебрегал.

— Джим, — обратился Спок, его голос звучал как всегда ровно.

Каждый раз, когда он называл капитана по имени, и потом долго не следовало слов, Джим внутренне напрягался. Правда, сейчас он основательно делал Спока в шахматы — также недавнем их увлечении, — поэтому на его лице играл лишь детский триумф.

— Да?

 — Перед тем, как задать вопрос, я хотел бы уточнить, почему в комнате горит лишь один источник света из шести возможных.

Джим поднял взгляд сперва на вулканца, затем к потолку.

— Вроде итак хватает, — сказал он непринужденно и сделал размашистый ход через все четыре уровня. — Что ты хотел?

Спок сразу сделал ответный ход.

— Возможно, это не столь заметно окружающим, но в твоём настроении прослеживается ярость. Также, со времени выхода из звездной системы «Веда» у тебя появилась перманентная рассеянность. Можно узнать, чем вызвано такое состояние?

Джим вынужден был снова посмотреть на собеседника и понял, что убавленный свет мало чего изменил. То, что вулканец вот так напрямую спрашивал о «состоянии», сбило весь нейтральный настрой. Джим не успел изобразить удивление. Вместо этого, он был уверен, в его глазах отражалось такое же понимание ситуации, как и у Спока.

Хотя сам Спок всё равно не станет третировать, проблема была в том, что Джиму теперь будет трудно солгать ему.

Боунз был прав на счёт потери обычного контроля. И на счёт того, как это чертовски бесит.

— Командор, вы не могли бы уточнить свой вопрос?

Вулканец выпрямился.

— Принимая во внимание нетипичное отсутствие интереса ко многим сторонам твоей должности, я вынужден настаивать если не на обсуждении, то на том, чтобы ты, как минимум, дал развёрнутый ответ на вопрос о твоём состоянии. От этого может зависеть будущее всего экипажа корабля.

Он ещё и настаивает. А ведь капитан Кирк пробовал переключать внимание, абстрагироваться, забывать, и был уверен, что справился с этой задачей как минимум на отлично. Но, похоже что, единственным и самым верным выбором было изначально сказать о своих мыслях и ощущениях Споку на прямую.  
Эти вулканы отменно воспринимают факты.

Спок без лишних вопросов возьмёт на себя обязанность объяснить Джиму, насколько нелогичны и непоследовательны такие намерения в сторону собственной персоны. И впредь будет помогать ему держаться на расстоянии. В конце концов, заглушит в мозгу Джима все ненужные порывы одним из своих коронных вулканских приёмов, если понадобится.

Спок в меру воспитан, чтобы не издеваться и не пускать слухи. Даже если речь о нём самом, вулканец самый идеальный слушатель в этом смысле.

Почему капитан Кирк раньше об этом не подумал?

Осталось только набраться смелости и высказать всё, как есть. Хотя именно этот момент был самым сложным.

Боунз прав. Никакой судьбы нет. Всё в твоих руках, и ты сам волен решать, куда сворачивать.

— Спок, — обратился Джим и, пока его строптивый ум не пришёл к какому-нибудь ещё отчаянному выводу, решил дать волю словам: — Ты… мне нравишься.

Чёртово горло предательски сжималось на каждом слове.  
Реакции, помимо того, что вулканец не стал делать свой ход в шахматах, не последовало, и Джим продолжил.

— Ты нравишься мне до такой степени, что иногда я хочу со всей силы приложить тебя о стену или вот об этот самый стол и показать, как тесно бывает человеку в одежде.

Джим решил не останавливаться, хотя фразы, звучавшие из его собственного рта, казались самым большим идиотизмом, который он когда-либо формулировал. А Джеймс-трепло-Кирк в свое время успел наговорить много чего и много кому.

— Если ты сейчас не можешь выбрать между глупой земной шуткой и косвенным намёком на сексуальное влечение к тебе, то подскажу: это второе… Так как, да… Я. Хочу. Тебя. Трахнуть.

Именно так. Во всех деталях и без цензуры. Пусть почувствует своим недоступным никому нутром хоть что-то, или на крайняк пополнит свои знания о земном лексиконе.

— Однако проблема куда глубже, Спок. Секс это не всё, что мне нужно. Я хочу ещё и твой мозг.

Чем дальше, тем безумнее. Ощущение было сравнимо с прыжком с обрыва: когда, уже падая, жалеешь, что вообще прыгнул, и не хочешь думать о приземлении. Джиму каждую секунду хотелось кричать и смеяться над собой, но он велел себе не останавливаться, потому как, если он сейчас прервёт поток слов, то больше никогда и ни за что не сможет их из себя вытащить.

— Я хочу знать твои мысли по поводу начальных и конечных темпов расширения безвоздушного пространства, по поводу истории Земли пятисотлетней давности. Я хочу слышать твоё мнение о теории сопоставления атомных и геоцентрических типов энергии, применимых в Варп-технологии. Хочу знать, что ты думаешь о триллийках-блондинках, клингонках-брюнетках и землянках-рыжих… Господи, я хочу чтобы ты говорил со мной обо всём, всегда!.. Не только на мостике или во время сбора данных. Не только когда мы вот так сидим и играем в шахматы, а когда просто хочется что-то сказать… Самое страшное, что… — голос в этот момент пропал, но Джим с силой выдохнул, — я люблю тебя. Во всех смыслах всех языков. И не представляю, как… к какой разрушительной комете это отослать.

Джим не мог позволить Споку перебить себя, поэтому говорил без передышки.

— Нет, не волнуйся, я прилагаю все усилия, чтобы тебя это не затрагивало. И чтобы ты вообще ничего не знал… О, чёрт! — Он зажмурился. — Я просто надеюсь, что ты не сочтёшь меня каким-то безумцем. И что твоё мнение и позиция относительно меня не поменяются. Больше того, твой точный и категоричный отказ помог бы мне быстрее избавиться от этого, наконец. Ну, ты понимаешь, чтобы я не… не имел возможности творить что-то… не то.

Повисла пауза, но Спок видимо ещё не успел обдумать сказанное, и Джим добавил:

— Потому что, если ничего с этим не сделать, я окончательно сойду с ума.

Джим буравил взглядом стол. Он и не смог бы посмотреть Споку в глаза после такой триады, которая даже для его длинного языка была нетипичной. Самое ужасное, Джим не чувствовал долгожданного облегчения. Ни на йоту. Только горечь во рту и жуткое головокружение, от которого почти начало тошнить. И сердце билось так сильно, что грозило проломить грудную клетку, либо расщепиться на атомы.

Зато он сказал. Однако, вместо того, чтобы радоваться, капитан Кирк видел только ещё большее подтверждение своей склонности к мазохизму.

— Джим, — голос Спока опять звучал провокационно чётко. Он даже не звучал вовсе, а будто прикасался к слуху. Краем зрения Джим заметил, что вулканец придвинулся ближе, нависнув над нижней частью игральной площадки. — Прошу никогда не исключать другой возможности ответа помимо отказа. Это в корне не сочетается с твоей дипломатической чертой, как капитана.

Последовавшая пауза показалась Джиму бесконечной. Однако Спок всё же продолжил:

— Должен сказать, твои желания с точки зрения психологии землян понятны и объяснимы. Они не противоречат законодательству Звёздного Флота, и, таким образом, не влияют на твой нынешний статус. Они, однако, потенциально нарушают некоторые правила поведения на корабле в отношении подчиненных.

Джим не мог понять, всё ли в порядке с его слухом и в здравом ли он уме, но его губы почему-то растягивались в нервную улыбку, которую он всеми силами сдерживал. Дышать было всё так же сложно, как через соломинку у коктейля.

— Что касается твоей смелости… я выражаю восхищение. В моём случае потребовалось бы куда больше времени, чтобы прийти к вербальному обозначению. С другой стороны, не известно, есть ли подобному такое обозначение. Скорее всего, я не пришёл бы к нему никогда.

Спок на неуловимый момент опустил взгляд.

— Как твой советник, я рекомендую оставить всё, как есть сейчас. Если наличие этих чувств не влияет на качество исследовательской работы и останется скрытым от постороннего внимания, то я не вижу причин избавляться от них или пытаться подавлять эмоции, которые принадлежат только тебе. Я верю, что, если соглашусь на содействие, то техническая сторона нашей работы не изменится. Ни уровень сотрудничества, ни внешние поведенческие проявления. А у тебя, как капитана корабля, исчезнет тенденция к потере рассудка. Так что, Джим, я подтверждаю свою готовность.

Джим чувствовал, как от напряжения его лицо почти сводит судорога.

— Если говорить более уместными для землянина словами… Твои чувства взаимны.

Не выдержав, Джим всё-таки рассмеялся. Спок говорил это всё с непробиваемым выражением лица, однако именно это придавало точность каждой фразе.  
Пальцы Джима подрагивали, сердце буквально выпрыгивало из груди, однако разум стал совершенно чист и спокоен.

Оставить всё, как есть.  
Перестать ругать себя за то, что пялишься на выразительную задницу своего подчиненного.  
Отпустить ненавистные соседские сплетни — они же в конце концов не в штате Айова.  
Перестать трусливо отрицать всё, что тебе по-настоящему нравится.  
Принимать свои желания.  
Не подавлять те эмоции, которые принадлежат только тебе.

Никто, кроме Спока, не мог выразить это точнее.

Теперь, когда все слова были сказаны, ничего как бы и не изменилось. Они не перестали быть капитаном и первым помощником, не перестали быть передовыми исследователями самых дальних границ Вселенной. Не перестали уважать или, как прежде, поддавать сомнению точки зрения друг друга. И, что для Джима до сих пор было удивительно, не перестали быть настоящими друзьями.

Джим пока не знал, нравится ему такой ответ или отпугивает. Слишком много новшеств обрушилось на него за последние десять минут, чтобы успеть сопоставить их с реальностью. Но похоже Боунз, за что его хочется самого заправить снотворной клизмой, никогда не ошибался.

Ничего действительно не изменилось. Всё уже давно было таким.

Вдохнув поглубже, Джим облокотился на стол, более не чувствуя никакой скованности от близкого контакта с вулканцем. Напротив, подходить ближе и касаться его теперь стало когерентно и естественно. Личные пространства незаметно слились, и эта близость не вызывала у Джима никаких противоречий. Нет, теперь он знал: чего бы он не хотел сделать с этим индивидом, ему это можно делать. Поэтому Джим не хотел превращать это в слабость. И вообще не ведал, какие именно варианты тут имелись.

Наверное, стойкость вулканца в конце концов чему-то его научила. А может, всегда была ему понятна.

— Мой ход, — сказал Джим, передвигая фигуру вперёд, после чего подался в том же направлении, сокращая расстояние между их лицами до нуля.

Преодолеть последний рубеж значит открыть для себя бесконечность. Немногие способны на это, даже если готовятся всю свою жизнь. Главное, суметь вовремя понять и преодолеть свой собственный рубеж.


End file.
